The invention concerns a doctor bar having surface grooves. Such a doctor is known from the U.S. patent document 3,084,663.
Extending essentially in the peripheral direction, the surface grooves of doctor bars of this type act as a rather accurate dosing means. However, the ribs remaining between the grooves or forming the grooves wear rather quickly in operation. Therefore, the tendency is to make the doctor bars from a maximally wear-resistant material, where the limits are reached soon though in terms of fabrication.
The problem underlying the invention consists in making a doctor provided with peripheral grooving, that is, so-called roll bar doctors, having a surface that is very resistant to wear.